Sapphire, Viridian, Pearl And Obsidian
by aBoOm-Un
Summary: ABANDONED. Four pairs of eyes. Four different stories. 2 groups. 2 escapes. One organization, hunting them down. Watch their story unfold as they escape their nightmare land, fall in love, while fearing for their lives. NaruHina, SasuSaku Twisted!Fic
1. The Escape

_**Sapphire, Viridian, Pearl And Obsidian**_

**Summary:****Four pairs of eyes. Four different stories. 2 groups. 2 escapes. One organization, hunting them down. Watch their story unfold as they escape their nightmare land, fall in love, while fearing for their lives.  
**

**Genre: Horror/Angst/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Why do you people make me say it over and over again?! –sobbing-**

**Disclaimer 2: Twisted!Fic I label it, and Twisted!Fic it is. The back button is right there; if you don't wanna read about this type of story, beat it. NOW.**

_By aBoOm-Un_

_**Sapphire**_

_There was a crack of a whip, followed by a scream from the South block._

_Not that they really paid attention to it. All their prisoners were tortured in one way or another, so really this was completely normal behavior. For Pein, it was heaven. Flogging the one who had caused him years of trouble? Pure gold._

_A single tear dripped off the side of the young boy's face, streaked with blood and dirt. There was a jagged cut on his cheek, making it look as if the boy had 4 lines on his face, one red, while the others were black._

_The scream came from the boy with the Sapphire eyes. His once-blonde hair had turned to a light brown, stained by mud, feces, and whatever else Pein could rub his face in. His tanned skin was marked with scars, cuts and burn marks. The most recent scar rose up to the surface of his back, leaving a large, infected line of skin._

_He groaned and bit down on his lip so hard, it bled. His hands were tied in chains and connected to the wall, his face pressed up against the bloodstained bricks. His shirt had been stripped of him, just so Pein could hear the sound of the whip fly upon his bare skin, sending a wildfire of pain spreading across his back._

_The boy groaned once more and felt his eyes begin to fill up with a liquid. He could see nothing but red._

_He felt darkness pulling him down, down, down…_

…

…

Naruto awoke with a start, body covered in a fine layer of slick sweat. One eye was shut and swollen, as if it had been punched. Oh, wait…

For the first moments of waking up, Naruto had hoped it was all a dream, that he was back in Konoha, in his apartment…

Pfft, yeah right.

This was no dream; it was a fully-fledged nightmare, of which he was unable to wake up from. Akatsuki had taken them all as prisoners, torturing them for information, torturing them for amusement… Well, basically just torturing them.

When he was captured, he was with Sakura and Hinata at the time. Ino had sold them out (he thought bitterly) at the exchange that she would be saved.

No…

She was tortured, like them. But really, it would be like torture for her, anyway. She had to put her friends through living hell; wasn't that torture enough?

Naruto screwed up his eyes in pain, and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he had a headache. He slowly opened his eyes once more, and sighed sadly.

There was just no use.

Out of the 4 prisoners remaining, what was the chance that Sakura and Hinata were still alive?

…

…

_**Viridian**_

_There was the sound of quiet sobbing heard from the North block._

_Not that they really paid attention to it. After all, there were sounds of crying all day long. This one however, refused to sleep. Neither Itachi or Kisame knew why and this was saying something. They were responsible for that block and all the time, in the middle of the night, there was quiet sobbing._

_The sobbing came from the young girl with viridian eyes. Her usually-pink hair was stained a dark, blood red, and left trails down her skin. Her once-beautiful pale skin had turned to deathly-white, and she had been hanging there for 5 days, tied up with chains by the hands. She hung from the ceiling, emitting no noise to escape her lips, except for the quiet, wrenched sobs._

"_**Stop that! Stop that at once! This'll only get you tortured!!" **__Inner Sakura shouted frantically in her mind. __**"You're weak! Hold it in!"**_

_Not that she could, of course. The sobs just came out of her like breathing; it was compulsory. She swallowed some saliva, and yet another sob escaped her lips. She could feel her eyelids drooping…_

"_**Oh no! Don't you DARE even THINK about closing your eyes, missy!!" **__Inner Sakura screamed. __**"Don't you DARE…"**_

…

…

Sakura awoke with a screaming start as she wildly sat up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. She would be getting a flogging today, just for that.

"_Was…Was that all a dream?"_

Her fingers ran tentatively across her chest. Nope, the scar was still there. The scar (Which reminded her bitterly) of the fact that no man would ever want her. The scar which reminded her of the fact that she was still trapped in her own nightmare. The scar which reminded her that she would never be free of the Akatsuki's control.

Akatsuki…

The name alone made her want to spit in anger. These people had captured most of Konoha's finest shinobi and kunoichi, and soon, they would be achieving world domination. The few people who hadn't been captured had their memories swiped clean, thus, the few remaining prisoners would be virtually helpless.

When the Akatsuki struck the town, they had more than 500 prisoners. Now, only a couple remained. Her, the prisoner of the South, West and East block, and Karin and Ino.

Karin and Ino…

Karin apparently sold out the prisoner of the East block to the Akatsuki in exchange for her own life. She could hear the screams from her North block from that person. She could tell it was a young man about Naruto's age, but she didn't know who. Sakura had never met Karin before, but she was sure she had picked up her scent from somewhere… Ino, meanwhile, was tortured for information. They had cut her, burnt her, anything they could do to get Sakura, Naruto and Hinata's whereabouts. After a while, she cracked and told them, tears chorusing down her cheeks.

She hadn't seen Naruto or Hinata ever since they day Akatsuki came to Konoha and took them all away. She worried about them every night. When she heard the screams, she was sure she could make out Naruto's tired scream, or Hinata's pitiful whimper.

She bit down on her lip, holding back tears. All those prisoners died. Some drove to madness, while the others were killed. Now, the 6 of them remaining… 2 working for Akatsuki, 4 tortured every day, with no help on the outside…

Hell, what was she saying?! She was sure two of those blocks would be taken up by Naruto and Hinata, but she wasn't sure. What if they were killed long ago?

Her heartbeat increased. _No… That couldn't be possible…_

…_Could it?_

Naruto and Hinata could very well be dead. She hadn't even considered that option before, until now.

Her lip began to bleed as she bit down on it, trying to stop the tears. No use… Tears slid down her face, leaving marks. Every single time a single tear flew over a bruise on the side of her face, it stung and burned…

She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, stained with dry blood and dirt. It was no use, was it? They could very well be dead.

Her best friends...

…

…

_**Pearl**_

_There was a__ pitiful whimper heard from the West block._

_Not that they really paid attention to it. After all, she was the pretty one… She was probably being assaulted by one of the Akatsuki gang._

_The whimper came from the girl with the pearl eyes. She was always told that she was the prettiest of all the kunoichi, but she never, ever wanted this…_

_She let out a whimpering sob and a tear slipped down her face as a pair of hands slid off her pants and drifted down, down, down…_

…

…

Hinata awoke suddenly, sweat dripping off of her face, her eyes filled with tears. Her lower body was covered in bruises, and it hurt to sit up. She winced slightly, and lay back down in her bed.

Three months. For three months, she had been tortured by these horrible people. For three months, she hadn't seen anybody else except the people who made her life a living hell on a daily basis. She hadn't seen Sakura-chan or Naruto-kun for that time, as well.

She gulped slightly and gently touched the bruise currently on her forearm. She missed them so much…

There was the sound of a twig breaking in the night air. Hinata stopped, and sat upright, alert and silent. She silently winced when a sharp pain went up her spine from the bruises. She flopped back down onto her bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

Her father was right. She was weak. She wouldn't make it through all this.

If she could just hold on for a bit longer…

Maybe…

Just maybe…

She, Naruto, Sakura, and the East block prisoner would make it out alive.

…

…

_**Obsidian**_

_There was a scream on agony from the East block._

_A boy was on his knees, clutching his head in pain as he screamed with agony. A black pinwheel on a crimson background loomed over him…_

"_Brother! Please stop, PLEASE!"_

_There was a menacing chuckle as Itachi loomed over his little brother, and picked him up by the throat. His grip closed around his neck; his breath was taken away from his body…_

…

…

Sasuke awoke with a start, while grasping his neck tightly. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, onto his bare chest. He gulped slightly, and lay back onto his bedspread. He had that dream frequently, of Itachi killing him…

He shook his head slightly from side to side, and looked up, his face in a scowl. No, Itachi would **NEVER **kill him. Ever.

Then… Why did he have that dream all the time?

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his damp raven locks. Was he having these dreams because of guilt? Yes, what it because he felt emotion for what he did?

No…

It couldn't be that…

He was a cold-blooded avenger…

He didn't have emotions…

A small twang flicked his heart, as if a rubber band had been placed up to his heart, pulled back, and released. Sasuke frowned, and his hand slowly ran over his chest where his heart was.

This feeling only happened when he told himself he was an avenger. He never knew why…

_A flash of pink hair._

He felt his heart rate increase. His muscles in his face softened, but then hardened into a frown once more.

"_Dammit."_

He cursed under his breath. He had been feeling like that for a while now, and he wanted it to end. It all started when he was younger.

_In the Forest of Death, when she hugged him, and begged him to stop, he had no idea what was happening. All he knew was when Sakura hugged him, tears streaming down her cheeks, begging him to stop, the icy barrier around his heart thawed. Ever since then, he saw her in a different light…_

He cursed under his breath. He didn't need this, at all. He shut his eyes tightly, and slumped backwards onto his pillow.

Maybe, just maybe, instead of having a dream about his death, he'd have a dream about his life.

When he is lying next to her.

…

…

Sakura opened her eyes. A small beam of sunlight was streaming in through the tiny window placed above her bed. She slept horribly and now she had something to look forward to.

A amused yet somewhat watery voice suddenly came in. "Morning, Sakura."

Sakura froze. Her gaze slowly turned towards the doorway, where Kisame was standing. He had a smirk upon his face and was holding a chain in his hands.

"You woke me up last night. Now, tell me. Why did you scream…?" He said coolly, rattling the chain in his hands. Sakura gulped, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

"I-I… I h-had a b-bad d-dream…" She managed to stammer out. Her breath got caught in her throat. Kisame grinned at her.

"Wrong answer."

She barely had time to breathe. Kisame had picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder and walked out of the room, Sakura lying over his shoulder. There was no use; even if she tried to fight back, she would just be tortured even more. Kisame flung her onto the ground and she landed with a thud on the floor. She let out a yelp of pain, but before she could respond, Kisame had picked her up by the ankles, and tied her to the chains hanging off the wall. He chuckled slightly and muttered, "Have fun, now." He then left the room, leaving Sakura hanging upside down. She groaned slightly and folded her arms. It was going to be a long day.

…

…

About 2 hours passed. All the blood had rushed to her head and she couldn't think properly. She took in a deep breath, but straight after let out a hacking cough. Suddenly, the crack of a whip and a scream penetrated her ears.

Sakura's eyes widened. The South block prisoner was being flogged again. She screwed up her face, trying to block out the horrible sounds of torture.

It was no use.

The sounds of screaming filled her ears, creating a loop of the horrendous sound in her pounding skull.

She gasped hoarsely from the back of her throat and spat out some blood. As the blood began to fill into her eyes, she gasped hoarsely once more.

There was a quiet scream of pain coming to her left. The West block prisoner was being attacked again. She shut her eyes tightly and a couple of tears dripped out of the corners of her eyes.

The quartet was completed when the East block prisoner let out a scream of absolute agony. Sakura let out a moan of pain and felt her eyelids close down over her teary eyes…

…

…

"Oi, pinky. Wake up."

A large stick poked her ribcage. Sakura winced and opened her eyes. The pounding pain in her skull had resided to a dull ache and she now had a sharp pain in her side. She winced again and mumbled groggily, "What happened?"

The same gruff voice answered her. "You fell asleep, you pathetic little girl."

What? She fell asleep?

Sakura chuckled lightly and answered groggily, "That's stupid."

An evil chuckle. "Yeah, that was stupid."

Sakura stopped and felt the chains around her ankles slip away. She landed face first on the ground, groaning in pain. Kisame chuckled slightly. "VERY stupid indeed."

He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and threw her across the room. She landed hard against the brick wall, spraying it with blood. She yelped with pain and slumped down onto the ground, blood leaking through the back of her shirt. She grunted with pain and through squinted eyes saw Kisame walking over. He picked her up once more by the throat and this time, slammed her onto the floor. She spat out some blood and felt a bone snap in her back. Kisame picked up Samehada which had been discarded for a moment and briskly walked over to her. He raised his sworm and slammed Samehada onto her shoulder, leaving a huge gash along her shoulder and neck. She screamed with pain, as blood flowed over her already-pale skin. She was going to die…

She was going to die…

_**She was going to die…**_

…

…

Sakura opened her eyes, blinking wearily.

"_**Damn, how many times am I going to die?"**_Inner Sakura grumbled crossly, folding her arms. Sakura rubbed sleep out of her eyes and looked around.

She was back in the tiny room that served as her bedroom. _"But how did I get back here…?"_

She looked out of the window. The only thing she could see was the crackling neon light outside of her room. The rest was black.

"_That means I was knocked out… But, what time is it?"_

She studied the darkness and the neon sign for a moment.

"_It would be about 2am…"_

Sakura lay back down on her bed and sighed. _"What a day…"_

She shut her eyes. _"What will happen next?"_

There was the sound of knocking at the window. Her eyes opened and she looked over at the window. What was there shocked her.

Two pairs of eyes were staring at her. One pair were bright blue, while the other were pearl.

"N-Naruto-kun? H-Hinata-chan?"

There was a quiet chuckle. "Sakura-chan, c'mon! We escaped, we're getting out of here…"

Sakura ran over to the window and a hand smashed the glass. Bits of glass flew everywhere, landing on the floor by Sakura's feet. A pair of hands slid through the glass and Sakura grabbed them. Naruto pulled Sakura through the window into the fresh night air. Sakura took a deep breath in; her lungs still hurt. She then pulled Naruto and Hinata into a tight hug.

Hinata yelped slightly, likewise with Naruto. Sakura whispered, "I feared for you guys lives."

Hinata smiled weakly. "S-Same with y-you, S-Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled at her two surviving friends. Their reunion was broken however, when they heard a twig snap.

"Someone's coming." Naruto whispered, his blue eyes piercing into the darkness. Hinata gasped, while Sakura took on a battle stance, eyebrows furrowed.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll take care of whoever it is." Sakura muttered, reaching for a kunai. Hinata held her arm down, until Naruto grabbed her arms and tried to pull her along.

"No, Sakura-chan! You can't! It's Akatsuki, have you forgotten that?!" Naruto hissed, holding Sakura back. Hinata nodded vigorously.

"No, guys…" She paused for a moment. "I…And I bet you do too…Feel filthy. They tortured us, so do you expect them to get away with it?" A gleam appeared in her eyes. "Let's start a riot."

"S-Sakura-chan…"

"No, Hinata. Let's do this."

"Sakura, you can get killed, but Hinata-chan and I aren't going to be killed in a blaze of fire." Naruto pulled on Hinata's arm. Hinata gasped slightly, but then looked at Sakura and nodded sadly.

Sakura frowned at her two friends. "What do you mean? We could make their lives a living hell, if we put our minds to it…"

Another twig broke and the sound of running footsteps came close. Naruto made no haste. He grabbed Hinata's arm and ran towards the gates. Sakura stared transfixed at the running silhouette closing in on her.

She was a bit frightened, but it turned to full on terror when she saw _it._

A pair of crimson eyes, three commas in each eye.

_Sharingan._

Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura turned on her tail and ran. She ran as fast as she could, trying to follow the beacon of Naruto's blonde hair. She followed it temporarily, until it faded into the night along with Hinata's indigo hair.

Sakura felt her heart rate increase.

This settled it.

She was alone with Uchiha Itachi after her.

She was really going to die.

All because of her sick desire for revenge.

Sakura stopped running. What was the point? All that was going to happen was that she would be impaled. It would be quick and probably painless.

A tear dropped out of her eye and down her cheek.

She wouldn't have to live with the pain of love, friendship and family…

Three tears dropped out of her eyes.

As the figure closed in on her, she gave in and began to run once more, tears flowing out of her eyes. What was the point? He was quicker than her… He was going to be behind her in less than 5 seconds…

"Sakura."

No… That wasn't Itachi's voice.

Sakura spun her head around to see the figure standing beside her.

"Sa…Sasuke…-kun?"

Sasuke, running beside her, Sharingan eyes blazing, murmured, "Keep running."

With that, he clasped his hand in her own and pulled her along towards the gates of their freedom.

…

…

**To Be Continued.**

…

…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first part! **

**Next Chapter: The Reunion.**

**Sakura was being chased by a mysterious dark shadow as Naruto and Hinata faded from view and when the figure came beside her it wasn't Itachi, but his little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke murmured, "Keep running." took her hand in his and pulled her along towards the gates to their freedom. When they leave, what will happen? Where did Sasuke come from? Was he the mysterious East Block prisoner?**

**Tune in next time!**

**Reviews and constructive critism is greatly appreciated.**

**- aBoOm-Un**

**xxoo**


	2. “For our nonexistent love”

_**Sapphire, Viridian, Pearl And Obsidian; Part II**_

**Recap: Sakura spun her head around to see the figure standing beside her.**

"**Sa…Sasuke…-kun?"**

**Sasuke, running beside her, Sharingan eyes blazing, murmured, "Keep running."**

**With that, he clasped his hand in her own and pulled her along towards the gates of their freedom.**

**Genre: Horror/Angst/Romance**

**Disclaimer: If I was Masashi Kishimoto, I would wallowing in my piles of money at the moment instead of cleaning gunk of my brothers window to get enough money for an Itachi Cosplay set.**

**Disclaimer: IF YOU NEVER GOT IT THE FIRST TIME, I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. This is a TWISTED!FIC.**

_By aBoOm-Un_

Sakura had no idea what was happening. Why was Sasuke here?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked over at her, his Sharingan eyes seeming as if they were piercing into her soul. She shuddered slightly, and mumbled, "Why are you here?"

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. This was the first moment they had talked since their first encounter after he left for Orochimaru.

"W-Where is the rest of your team?"

"It doesn't matter, Sakura. Keep running." Sasuke ran on ahead, tugging Sakura along behind him. She gulped slightly, and felt a lone tear run down her face.

So this is what it came to?

After running away to Orochimaru when he was 12, he pops out of nowhere and pulls her to their freedom?

They charged out of the gates, their footsteps pounding in her ears. Sasuke whimpered slightly; she couldn't breathe. A few more tears dripped out of her eyes, but she made no move to stop Sasuke from tugging her along.

His hand was enclosed tightly around her own. She could feel an infected scar on his palm pressed up against her own, sending a slight shudder down her spine.

After a bit, Sasuke let go of her hand and slowed to a stop. He deactivated his Sharingan, and stood to face her. He then said simply, "Leave now, Sakura."

The sadness which lay in Sakura's heart quickly formed into boiling hatred. She said shakily, "L-Leave?"

Her voice grew powerful. "_Leave_?!"

She pulled a kunai out of the pouch on her waist and held it up to his throat in one fluid motion. She then spat venomously into his face, "LEAVE, Uchiha?! You want me to leave? You expect me to just run away like a coward after being separated from you? I don't think so!!"

Sasuke looked slightly taken-aback, but quickly regained his composure. "And why wouldn't you run?"

Sakura glared hatefully at him, and spat on his face. "I wish you never came back into my life, you pathetic little boy. What are you? You're nothing but a tool. You state the last thing you ever want to happen to you is become like Itachi. _But you don't realize._ You're becoming more and more like him pushing us all away. You had people who respected you… People who _loved you… _And you pushed them away for a sick desire for power. As far as I'm concerned, you're even _WORSE_ than Itachi!"

Sasuke felt a twang of horror, anger, and oddly enough, remorse flicker through his heart.

His face morphed into a scowl, and he felt his Cursed Seal mark burn.

"And _why_ do you think that, Sakura-_chan_? You said that I'm even worse than Itachi. The man who tortured you." His Cursed Seal burnt more than ever, and he felt the urge to kill burn within his soul.

Sakura's glare was strong, but she looked a lot more pitiful now. "You sicken me. I don't know how I ever loved you in the first place."

"_Was _it love, Sakura? Or what it a childish lust for the prettiest boy you knew?" He knocked the kunai out of her hand, and shoved her roughly up against a nearby tree. "Let me answer for you: You were nothing more than a childish schoolgirl. You stated it was love, because you wanted to make me stay. You thought if someone loved me, I would feel it in my heart to stay."

His lips were up to her ear. He could hear her heavy breathing.

"I don't _have _a heart, Sakura. That's why I could leave in the first place."

Oh, how he wished this was true.

Sakura chuckled slightly. "Oh, so you decided to put on a façade?" Sasuke froze. Sakura could feel his muscles tense, and she laughed, a hint of malice in her voice.

"You faked it all. You pretend to have no feelings. If that was true, you wouldn't be feeling the hatred now…"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared, pressing the kunai next to her neck. "SHUT UP! DON'T PRETEND TO KNOW ME, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A LOVESICK PIG!"

Sakura chuckled. "Such big words for such a little man."

Sasuke felt a familiar Cursed Seal pattern spread over his skin. As he felt two wings sprout out of his back, Sakura gasped.

Level 2 Cursed Seal Sasuke stood in front of her, murder written over his face. "So, Sakura-_chan_. You want me to speak small…?"

He picked Sakura roughly up by the collar, and slammed her through the tree. The tree rained splinters down on the two of them, landing in Sasuke and Sakura's exposed flesh. Sakura skidded roughly across the ground, not emitting any noise to escape her lips.

Sasuke walked calmly over to her, and picked her up once more by the collar. "I'll speak small for you."

He took a breath in, and began to say in a weakly, "If you leave, I'll scream!"

Sakura's eyes widened. She remembered it too well…

The night Sasuke left…

She had begged him to stay…

"_Thank you…"_

Sakura let out a roar of fury and punched Sasuke straight on the jaw, sending him sprawling on the floor. While he was down, Sakura climbed onto his chest, and punched with as much strength as she could muster, over and over again…

Sasuke coughed harshly, spraying blood everywhere. Sakura paid no attention to this and instead punched him once more, straight in the nose. She could hear his nose break, as he groaned in pain, blood splattering everywhere.

Sasuke shoved her roughly in the chest and managed to kick her before scrambling to his feet and throwing a dozen kunai and shuriken her way. She managed to dodge most of them, but two kunai and three shuriken lodged themselves in her chest and shoulders. She gasped slightly, and slumped over on her knees, breathing heavily.

Sasuke walked briskly over to when Sakura knelt panting, and grabbed her by the chin.

"Do you know what I think, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke hissed, his grip tightening on Sakura's chin. "I think that you're still a pathetic little girl. I still think that you serve no purpose. I still think that," His grip began to enclose around her neck, "…You're a important person in my life."

Sakura could barely breathe. Sasuke's grip was too strong, too strong…

She was losing too much blood… The pain, it was just too much… All he had to do was close the grip, and it would all be over… But to her surprise, the grip never came.

Sasuke pulled a kunai out, and with his free hand…

…Placed it up to his own throat, his grip still around Sakura's neck.

"We'll die together, Sakura," he muttered. "For freedom. For peace."

He placed his face on her shoulder, and whispered barely inaudibly, "For our non-existent love."

The grip closed around Sakura's neck, and blood splattered across her vision.

* * *

**Cliffffyyyyy!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I'll make the next one long, I promise!**

**Preview: "Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto managed to stammer out. Sasuke smirked slightly, as blood dripped slowly out of the slit on his neck. **

"**Hn. Long time no see, dobe."**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.**

**Love Boom.**

**xxoo**


	3. The Reunion

_**Sapphire, Viridian, Pearl And Obsidian; Part III**_

**Recap: "We'll die together, Sakura," he muttered. "For freedom. For peace."**

**He placed his face on her shoulder, and whispered barely inaudibly, "For our non-existent love."**

**The grip closed around Sakura's neck, and blood splattered across her vision.**

**Genre: Horror/Angst/Romance**

**Disclaimer: If I was Masashi Kishimoto, I would be laughing at aBoOm-Un and her pathetic attempt to write angst. **

_By aBoOm-Un_

Naruto and Hinata sprinted through the trees, the harsh and chilly wind whipping at their bodies. Hinata winced as wind sliced at her open wounds; she didn't say anything, though. She didn't want to hold Naruto back. And for one, he was holding her hand. She didn't want him to stop.

She let out a whimper as a tree branch poked straight into an open wound; she collapsed to the ground, blood beginning to leak out of the wounds.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto stopped in his tracks and knelt down beside her, his hand still latched onto hers.

A throb of pain spread throughout her body, and she gasped harshly.

"_No…I-I…I will not c-cry…"_

Hinata whimpered slightly as she slumped over, tears threatening to leak out of her eyes. Naruto grabbed her chin and lifted it up so she could look at him. His eyes were clouded over with concern, as tears were now running out of her eyes.

"What's happening? Are you alright?"

Hinata whimpered again as she curled up into a ball, memories coming back to her.

( - - - )

"_N-No! Please stop!"_

"_Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" The intruder hissed, holding the kunai up to her neck. He had transformed into the form of Naruto as he came in, so Hinata had no idea who it actually was. "I turned into –him- for you, you stupid girl!!" He screamed the last bit, and stabbed the kunai into her leg. She let out a scream as she fell backwards, a spray of blood coming out of the large cut. 'Naruto' smirked at her, and purred into her ear, "Now, let's see what you've got for me…"_

_He ran the kunai down the side of her flimsy make-shift dress, as a wounded howl escaped her lips…_

A scream escaped from her throat as she painfully looked up. As she saw Naruto's blue eyes boring into her, they seemed unreal, unholy…

"_Like the ones that man had…"_

Hinata activated her Byakugan painfully, before screaming at Naruto, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. "H-Hinata?"

"I KNOW YOUR TRICK!!!'" She screamed at him. _"If only I said this to him before…" _"I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO DO TO ME, FREAK! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!!!"  
With that, she slammed a palm thrust in his direction, straight at his heart. He managed to barrel-roll out of the way before she landed a direct blow to his heart, but a throb of pain erupted through his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he pulled out a kunai. "D-Don't make me do this, Hinata…"

She paid no attention to his words, however; her chest has heaving, and Naruto could hear that it was hard to breathe for her. The look on her face told him everything.

"H-Hinata-chan…What did they do to you?"

The look of anger in the young woman's face slowly morphed into one of pain and sadness. A tremor racked her skinny frame as she grabbed her filthy hair, screamed as loudly as she could and slumped over, tears openly pouring out of her eyes.

"I-I tried, Naruto-kun… I-I tried, believe me! I pushed them away, I said stop, but they didn't listen! T-they attacked me, and…T-They…They…"

Another scream escaped her lips as she curled up into her little ball again, tears staining her clothes. Naruto slowly crawled towards her shaking body, an arm outstretched.

The next thing Hinata knew, a person had gently pushed her up into a sitting position, and a pair of muscular arms had wrapped around her.

"Shhhh…It's gonna be ok, it's gonna be alright…" He soothed, rubbing her back gently. A wrenched sob escaped her once more, and she clutched the fabric of Naruto's top tightly, tears dripping down onto it.

The two sat their for a while, not speaking. The only sound was the sound of Hinata's sobs of all the grief she had been caused, from a man who was posed as the man she cared about the most.

After several minutes, Hinata stopped crying. She wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes, looked Naruto in the eyes, and snuffled slightly. Naruto smiled slightly at her, and said, "Don't let this built up inside of you. Let it out."

Hinata nodded slightly. "Ah."

She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, and he took the opportunity to run his hand through her hair, offering silent empathy instead of meaningless words. She lay in his arms, accepting this empathy, without even realizing what she had wanted for so many years was actually happening now.

After a bit, Naruto whispered softly to her. "Hinata-chan, I know it probably hurts, but we need to keep moving. Someone might find us."

Hinata weakly nodded, and managed to get out, "Yes."

Hinata slung her arm around the young man she admired so much, and he helped pull her to her feet. He then grabbed her hand, and began to run again, staring off as a slow job, but then increasing into a sprint.

( - - - )

Sakura tried to make a noise, but no sound came out. Sasuke was cutting off her own airways, while he…

He…

Sakura fought back tears from the sight in front of her only Hades could send.

-While he had the kunai lodged in his throat, clearly visible for her. Sasuke wheezed slightly, and pushed it deeper in still. Sakura made a desperate attempt to grab it, but Sasuke simply made his grip around her neck even tighter.

"_Sasuke."_

A tear dropped out of her eye as she desperately tried to get a simple thought through his head.

"_Why are you doing this? Don't. Please."_

Another few tears dropped out of her eyes.

"_For both of our sakes."_

Sasuke's grip tightened. Sakura made a choking noise as a fine line of spittle ran down her chin as saliva built up in her mouth. She made the same choking noise as she feebly waved her hands, in a desperate attempt to knock his hand away.

"_Naruto…Hinata…Anybody…"_

Sasuke coughed slightly. "We'll die soon, Sakura. All it takes now is time."

There was the slight rustling of a bush nearby when Sasuke spoke these words. He looked backwards, a glare upon his face. When he saw who it was however, his face morphed into a smirk.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto managed to stammer out. Sasuke smirked slightly, as blood dripped slowly out of the slit on his neck.

"Hn. Long time no see, dobe."

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her friends come to her rescue. She made a slight noise, grabbing Hinata's attention. The indigo-haired girl gasped slightly and said hurriedly, "N-Naruto-kun…S-Sakura-chan…"

Naruto turned to see Sakura kneeling there, in a horrific state. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her body was covered in bruises, cuts and such, her hair was stained with dry blood, and Sasuke was choking her. However, no tears were falling.

"Sa…Sak…Sakura…-chan…" Naruto barely got his words out as his gaze fell upon his battered friend. His wild gaze fell upon his best friend, who had her by the throat. He simply smirked, and let the kunai he was holding to himself fall to the ground.

"Dobe, stop staring."

"BASTARD!!!" He screamed, fury evident in his eyes. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

In one fluid motion, he grabbed Sasuke by the neck as well, and dug his growing claws into his pale skin. Sasuke gagged slightly, blood running over Naruto's hand. Naruto smirked grinned, a evil look coming across his features.

"Oh, you like _that, _don't you?"

He raised his fist and punched Sasuke in the jaw, making his tight grip on Sakura's neck slack. Sasuke was sent sprawling backwards, obviously hurt by the punch. As Naruto's pupils reduced to vertical slits, his red chakra slowly began to engulf his body.

Hinata meanwhile, had no idea what was happening. She was busy attending to Sakura, but when she turned to see what Naruto was doing, she gasped.

A glowing chakra tail of the Kyuubi developed quickly, as Naruto sent another punch to Sasuke's jaw. This one sent Sasuke flying three feet; as he skidded along the ground, it developed to have traveled 8 feet. Naruto, crouched on all fours, sprang over to where Sasuke lay helplessly. With that, he picked Sasuke up by the collar of his shirt and flung him across the clearing, rage bubbling in his eyes.

Sasuke landed into a tree, setting off a chain reaction of crashing trees. Naruto however, managed to dodge them all in his Kyuubi-like state. He lunged at Sasuke, claws extended.

Sasuke barely managed to roll out of the way of his best friend, but Naruto quickly regained his griphold over his best friend. He grinned, lowered his fist slightly, and slammed Sasuke straight in the chin, landing an uppercut straight on his chin. Sasuke flew up into the air, blood spraying out of his mouth.

Naruto jumped up into the air, grabbed him by the arms, grinned, and whispered, "Game over, bastard."

With that, he jumped upwards slightly, and stomped on Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying towards the ground. He let out a scream of pain as he collided with the hard earth; blood was now covering the ground.

"STOP!" Hinata screamed helplessly. "STOP IT! WE NEED TO HELP EACH OTHER, NOT BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF EACH OTHER!!" Tears were welling in her eyes by now, but none fell.

Naruto paid no attention to her words; he simply let out a battle cry and fell towards Sasuke, fist raised. By now, 3 writhing tails were behind the boy.

Not thinking, not hesitating, not even worrying what would happen to her, Hinata ran out in front of Naruto. "STOP THIS!!!" She screamed, the tears that were threatening to fall finally doing so.

It was as if a pulse filled Naruto's entire body. Seeing Hinata, -_his-_ Hinata, crying… It triggered…_Something…_

The chakra tails of the Kyuubi disappeared just in time to have Naruto slam a fist into the ground just near Sasuke's head, and in the process, landing on top of Hinata.

Hinata let out a scream as she fell into the ground, a heavy weight falling straight upon her chest. Then, her world went black.

( - - - )

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open. She let out a groan of pain as bright morning light filled her eyes… _"-wait, morning light?"_

She sat up wildly, frantically checking her surroundings. Naruto was lying next to her, a large cut upon his bandaged chest. Sakura was sitting a little further away, healing Sasuke, who looked completely battered. Hinata examined her friend as she healed the boy she adored as a child. Her eyes were soft as she gently ran her fingers over the cut on his neck, until she grabbed a bandage from beside her. Hinata raised an eyebrow and said weakly, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked over, and smiled at the other woman. "Oh! Hinata-chan, you're finally up!"

Hinata yawned slightly, and rubbed her eyes. "W-Where did you get those-" she yawned again, "-bandages?"

Sakura looked at the small pile of bandages beside her, and said, "Oh. While you guys were out, I quickly went searching for help. I ran into one man, and he managed to give me these. That's all he could spare though."

Hinata nodded, her brain still groggy. "Are the guys alright?"

Sakura smiled weakly, and said teasingly, "Why don't you check for yourself?"

Hinata looked over at Naruto. His chest was slowly rising up and down with every breath, and although he looked battered, he didn't seem to be in a any pain.

Sasuke however, was a completely different story. Blood was staining all the bandages Sakura had wrapped around his wounds, and he looked like he had trouble breathing. His body was covered in bruises and slashes, and if you looked at him without any ninja or medical experience, you'd think he was dead.

She said quietly, "Oh." Sakura simply smiled sadly at her, and turned back to tending Sasuke's wounds.

The pearl-eyed girl sighed, and lay back down. "Will you be able to save him? I'd help if I could…"

"You can help me out, Hinata-chan."

Hinata was caught slightly-offguard by this. "W-What? I'm not a medic…"

"You don't have to be a medic. Take a look at Sasuke's chakra points, and tell the ones that are busted. Even if nobody attacked him with Jyuuken, Naruto, I, and even himself hurt him enough to damage his chakra system."

Hinata nodded, made a few handsigns, and muttered under her breath, "_Byakugan_."

As her Kekkei Genkai activated, she gasped when she saw the damage done to the young man. Out of the 361 chakra points, approximately 230 of them were out.

"S-So many…" Hinata murmured, keeping her gaze upon the defeated young man. Noting Sakura's worried expression, she said slowly, "…About 230 of his chakra points are out. That means about 75 of his chakra he's unable to use…"

Little did they realize, while they were speaking, Sasuke's chest stopped rising.

* * *

**Haha, oh wow. –insert kitty face here-**

**I…  
Well…**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. –is shot-**

**Preview: "SASUKE!!!" Sakura screamed. Quickly pouring the familiar green chakra into him, it made no use. Sasuke's face was blank.**


End file.
